Chu! Natsu Party
|producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Singles Chronology |Last1 = Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM / Aoi Sports Car no Otoko / Akai Nikkichou (2000) |Same1 = Summer Reggae! Rainbow / Dancing! Natsu Matsuri (2001) |Next1 = Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo / Shiawase Desu ka? / Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! (2002) }} Chu! Natsu Party (チュッ！夏パ～ティ; Kiss! Summer Party) ''is the single released by the 2001 shuffle unit, 3nin Matsuri. It was released on July 4, 2001. The title track appears on the compilation albums Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ and Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best. The single reached #5 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for eleven weeks, selling 308,870 copies. It also reached #64 on the yearly Oricon charts for 2001, earning 3nin Matsuri first place in the 2001 shuffle unit competition. Tracklist #Chu! Natsu Party #HELLO! Mata Aou ne (3nin Matsuri version) (HELLO！また会おうね（三人祭 version）; ''Hello! Let's Meet Again) #Chu! Natsu Party (Instrumental) Featured Members *Matsuura Aya *Ishikawa Rika *Kago Ai Single Information ;Chu! Natsu Party *Lyrics, Composition, Chorus & Party Voice: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming & Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi *Vocal & Cutie Voice: 3nin Matsuri *Dance Choreographer: Natsu Mayumi ;HELLO! Mata Aou ne (3nin Matsuri version) *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Guitar, Shaker & Programming: Takahashi Yuichi *Vocal, Clap & Talk: 3nin Matsuri *Guitar & Tambourine: Ubukata Shindo *Guitalele: Hashimoto Shin *Recorder, Pianica & Trumpet: Negishi Masaaki *Recorder: Osawa Hiromichi Concert Performances ;Chu! Natsu Party *Hello! Project 2001 ~TOGETHER! Summer Party!~ *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Matsuura Aya First Concert Tour 2002 Haru "First Date" - Matsuura Aya, Heike Michiyo, Melon Kinenbi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ - Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Murakami Megumi *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Shirogumi~ - Tsugunaga Momoko, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Akagumi~ - Ogawa Makoto, Michishige Sayumi, Murakami Megumi *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangensoku~" - Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina *2007 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Shinagawa de Aimashou~ - Wada Ayaka, Arai Manami, Maeda Irori *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ - Michishige Sayumi, Sugaya Risako *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama FIRE!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari, Miyamoto Karin *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - S/mileage (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Tsugunaga Momoko, Inaba Manaka, Ozeki Mai *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yamazaki Mei *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ALL FOR ONE~ - Makino Maria, Kawamura Ayano, Ogata Risa *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2019 ~Reiwa! ENJOY! My Birthday!!~ - Kumai Yurina Cover Versions *Berryz Koubou members Tokunaga Chinami, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Kumai Yurina made a cover of the song for the group's mini-album, ③ Natsu Natsu Mini Berryz. *S/mileage covered the song as a B-side on their single, Uchouten LOVE. *Niigaki Risa covered the song for her Hello Cover album. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 308,870 See Also *The 3・7・10nin Matsuri External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Chu! Natsu Party, HELLO! Mata Aou ne (3nin Matsuri version) Category:2001 Singles Category:Debut Single Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:3nin Matsuri Category:Only Single Category:Gold Certification